Crossbeams, Wires, and Lost Souls
by Ravenc17
Summary: After two workers die in the two spring lock suits, followed by a few other incidents at Freddy's Pizza, four new animatronics are replaced. It isn't long before animatronics become more dark and mysterious than the murders themselves. {Rated M for violence, and graphic scenes of the animatronics in their most evil forms. This story isn't just about love and killing the nightguard}


{Greetings everyone! This is my second fan fiction. But, this is the first fan fic I've made on here, so I really would appreciate comments and hopefully you all will enjoy it. Before we begin reading. I want to warn you all now that this book explains the memories of animatronics, and the children, and scenes of their families. It bounces around a lot in the timeline, much like the actual video game did. Therefore, feel free to ask as many questions as you want! Enjoy!}

" Life had always felt like a tangle of wires for me. Every image of a memory appeared for a fraction of a second, only to disappear a moment later into the abyss of my mind. I was known for being a scatter brain. As I got older, I grew more wise, and I was able to use those memories to piece together everything in my life and use it to my advantage."

" But, the sad thing is, I'm not the only one who has to go through these loop of memories every day. In fact, there are many more. I've raised some of them, taught them how to fend for themselves, how to control their anger and pain. I understood how much it hurt for them. I knew the pain they held, knowing they couldn't leave this place safely, or come back living to tell us of what the outside looked like. We had been trapped here for so long."

" Could it be, that this is the end? Or only just the beginning?"

" If we really must start somewhere, we might as well start here..."

Toy Freddy Fazbear

The sound of the storm awoke me. I could see the glowing reflection of my blue eyes glisten against the tile floor. I stood there quietly for a few minutes while my endoskeleton began to awake and my servos came to life. My head hummed as it turned from side to side to see 2 out of the few friends I had left.

Their eyes were closed shut while they slept. It had been rough on us since this pizzeria had been shut down so long ago. This place had been left to rot, no one was coming back. It had been almost 4 years. This building had more damage than Mangle did before she was confiscated and replaced by-

Foxy.

He was one of the first victims. Him and the original Freddy's were the first round that had been... Eliminated. Foxy was probably the most down to earth of us victims, him and Freddy were. The sad thing was that Foxy and the others kind of always treated us like we weren't worth their time, like we were just the annoying little kids. Which I wouldn't blame them.

Foxy had been pretty distant, but was warming up to his new fate. I knew he never liked us, especially the idea of being trapped in this building without his old friends for so long. He had recently begun to come out of his cove and have a few conversations. That was about it though. I guess he considered us to be his artificial friends.

That's when I found myself in front of Pirate Cove. The purple sheets blocked my view of the sleeping fox. But, I knew he was in there. I often found myself drawn to areas when I was deep in thought.

A whisper hissed behind me trying to get my attention. I slowly turned around to look at who had made the sound. A massive man was slouched over as though he was from a zombie movie. It seemed as though a black tar was tripping from his purple clothing. It reminded me of the purple eyes of the man who had murdered me. It also reminded me of the murderers son, who had also been a victi-

"Follow me." It hissed.

I took a few steps closer to the scary man. "Silent scan..." My eyes flashed red for a moment while I detected who this man was." Dylan Miles. Clean." My scanner spoke.

The man seemed to practically float through the halls. I tried to walk as fast as my servos would allow. But, I was a newer model. Making it difficult to move too quickly. What really surprised me was when the man disappeared into nothingness at a wall. I tried to follow him but I was instantly electricute-

Toy Bonnie the Bunny

I loved listening to the sound of rain. The way the droplets pattered against the leaky ceiling and dripped down on the tiled floor below was soothing as I tried to sleep. Therefore, it was a bit disrupting when I heard a distorted wail coming from near the entrance of the building. It sounded a bit like Toy Freddy. I hadn't ever heard him make that noise before.

I turned my head to the left and saw that Toy Chica hadn't woken up from the noise. Also I noticed that Freddy was in fact, missing. I thought about Foxy and if he was still sleeping. But, I didn't want to walk that far to check anyways. I decided it would be best if I went to go find the missing bear on my own.

I walked over to the right entrance of the building. The hall was still covered in the old drawings from the children. It was so upsetting to think that me and my friends only got to serve the people for a little over a year before we were forced to shut down over a certain someone's little panic attack. The whole situation was stupid. I couldn't believe we, I mean I, put up with this crap.

Freddy wasn't the ring leader like the originals Freddy was. If anything it had to be me! Not that damned fox like the others stated. I mean, it was his fault we were in this pickle. Planning his removal had been a hassle but my plan was almost complete. Within the next few days we won't have to worry abut charging the old grandpas mechanics.

Once I came to the entrance I tripped over the head of Freddy. I let out a robotic yelp as I hit the ground. A few sparks shot around my joints. I just barely got to see that Freddy was dismantled as a dark figure ran towards me and stabbed me with a-

Toy Chica the Chicken

The sound of thunder should have been what woke me up. But instead, it was a creepy hissing sound. I hiccupped on accident when I opened my eyes. I turned my head to check on Toy Bonnie and Freddy. But, I found that they were no where in sight. Only the crack of thunder granted me the opportunity to see bare stage. Where could they have possibly gone? There couldn't have been anyone here since the building was condemned.

I looked straight ahead. To my surprise, I could see two glowing white orbs of a very large man standing next to a busted arcade game across the room. I slowly got off the stage and made my way over to him. I held my cupcake up and let it work its magic.

"Silent scan... Dylan Miles. Deceased." The little cake squeaked out.

"Follow me." The man groaned with a raspy breath.

I decided to wait and watch what the man did. There was no way in hell I was going to trust a creepy dead man after my two other friends were missing. Well, friends was an overstatement. Toy Bonnie was a creep and Toy Freddy was a daydreamer. Foxy was honestly the only one I was concerned about. Even though he acted the most like a human going through depression, he was still nice company.

The man seemed to disappear down the left hallway towards the entrance. I wanted to follow the Dylan guy, but, at the same time something was telling me that this was only bad juju. I couldn't take the wait anymore and tried to walk as fast as possible after him, but of course this robot body sucks ass.

I rumbled into the entrance and looked down at tons of robot parts everywhe-

Foxy the Pirate

I pulled the purple sheet I had been using as a blanket over my head attempting to block out a bit of the noise. My voice box made out a little whine of frustration as I began to toss and turn. I normally woke up during the night from nightmares, but seriously? During a storm? I was used to storms and had no problems of sleeping through them. And I also didn't wake up from a nightmare this time. That means, that something must have happened.

But, honestly I was feeling a bit too lazy to do anything about it. I stared at by robotic feet poking out from under the purple blanket. I wiggled the two toes I had on each foot and just watched the metal scrape against each other. Well, they used to be feet before those kids tried to rip me apart like they did to Mangle.

Wait, why the hell am I just staring at my feet? I stopped and sat up. The curtain rolled off my old body and fell down to my waist as I peeked through the curtain. I couldn't see anything too unusual so I pulled and twisted my torn ear which activated my night mode, and just about everything else. It made it easier to use my body if the animatronic part was turned on, but if I wanted I didn't have to turn it on.

My lights flashed yellow as I took a couple blinks looking around the pirate cove. Nope, nothing too terribly out of the ordinary. I decided to go for a little walk. Maybe I could try to get another nail out of the boarded entrance.

I leapt off of the stage and began to stroll through the hallways. I played a few memories on my memory chip while I looked at the posters and art from the children. I let out a couple chuckles here and there, remember those two idiots Bonnie and Freddy.

"Follow me." A familiar voice hissed in my working ear.

I turned my head over and looked at a man with a black substance dripping from his purple uniform. My eye lids half closed as I let go of one of the drawings. My ears began to twitch. I was remembering this man. I walked close to him, my nose only a few millimeters from his nose. I tapped my nose against it and suddenly the building around me shifted into amazing hues of gold and faded grays.

"Who wants more cake?" The voice of the man inside of Fredbear asked to a few kids. Many of the children cheered and surrounded the bear with the tray of pizza in his arms.

I turned to the side and saw my best friend in the spring Bonnie suit. He gave a big wink as he handed me a cupcake. "Happy birthday $4M%#!^." His purple eyes twinkled. I could hear the faint voice of my friends behind me.

I pulled my snout away from the man. He was only a spirit. I knew this man. He was the man in the Fredbear suit! I opened my jaw wide in shock as the mans face became clear. Wires and a few pieces of metal stuck out of his face.

"Yargh, it be Mr. Miles!" My voice box croaked.

"Follow me." He groaned as he floated passed me and down the hallway. My head twisted as it watched him. Of all people I could trust him! I chased after him with my hook held high. I followed him all throughout the building until it dawned on me that something was horribly wrong.

I slowed down and kept my hook ready for anything out of the ordinary as the man disappeared into the wall. I saw all the newer models torn to bits on the ground. Chica had a few sparks firing around her voice box. Therefore, she must have been the most recent to have been dismantled. Surprisingly I felt no sympathy for them. Only hatred burned now, knowing that I was next.

I heard a rustle behind me as I stood perfectly still. I could hear the sound of the little weapon to stun them before he took them apart. I waited for a sign to turn around and attack. I knew this man so well. He thought he was so sneaky, and smart. He was horribly wrong. I heard his feet crack against the ground as they raced towards me.

In a split moment I whipped around and impaled him in the stomach with my hook. He let out a massive gasp in my face, his purple eyes twisted with fear and pain, tinged with a bit of guilt even. Satisfaction aroused my anger. I tug it deeper within his intestines and opened my jaw wide, as if to give a big grin of fangs. I gave him a giant whiff of my decaying soul.

"Yarghhhhh Matey. Ye has been a naughty scallywag. I believe it be time for ye to walk the plank." I growled into his ear.

"L-let go of me you monster!" He groaned trying to pull my hook out of him. But, he only received a a deeper cut. His weepy voice and cried out as he tried to activate the taser.

"So ye really believe that I be the monster?" I could hardly contain my fury. I wanted to tear him to shreds so desperately but at the same time, I wanted to savor this moment. I was in such deep emotion I hadn't even noticed when the taser was shoved into my voice box that it cut out and my actual voice came through as though I was the age between 15 and 16.

"I don't think so Pops."

Then, everything went dark.


End file.
